Don't Mess with Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: Another Austin-Ally day meets people who don't believe in true love. Please review. Warning: Super cheesy and fluffy. Auslly


Please read, review, favorite and hopefully enjoy. I don't own anybody but the plot. So no suing or reporting me. It is fluffy, sweet and romantic so don't like, don't read please.

It was a typical day at Sonic Boom; Ally was an one woman employee rushing around the store helping as many customers as she could, questions and demands being thrown at her in every direction but she was answering them effortlessly without missing a step. Trish was sitting on the bench reading a Cheeteh Beat magazine while sipping on a mango smoothie and the boys were out getting lunch like the good boys they were, or it might be because Trish ordered them to do in her "do you really have the choice to say no?" tone.

"Hmm should I drool over Hottie #1? He has those beg to be kissed pouty lips and brooding eyes that scream "I am deep". Then we have Hottie #2 with those chiselled washboard abs and cocky smile. I can't forget Hottie #3 with his bad boy looks and attitude of "hey cutie, stick with me and we will turn this town on its ear with mischief and sass." Trish commented as she flipped through the magazine, drooling over the pictures of the young men that other girls drooled over and searched high and low over the net and every teen magazine for the latest news on, true or not.

"Here's a thought; how about you stop drooling over a picture and come over here and help me? Ohh I like that plan so how about we go with that suggestion? Then Manager Extraordinaire can go all stalkerish and search out all these "hotties" and see if they are just as attractive personality wise as well as appearance. " Ally commented dryly from the cash register, taking a small break from the rush of customers.

"Says the girl who is head over heels in love with Austin and has been drooling and gushing over him from what seems like day one. The girl who sees no other guy but her Austin even when the guys are practically drooling over her, tripping over their own feet and throwing themselves at her. Not everyone is as lucky as you when it comes to love though like I have said before, I am beyond thrilled that you and Mr Popstar finally confessed your feelings.

So let me drool over a guy I will probably never met and I will try my hardest not to roll my eyes or do the "blah blah" hand motion when you go into your "I love Austin so much" rambles, it won't be easy but I will try for the sake of my best friends' love story." Trish said with sass but also matter of factly as she walked towards the counter, face still buried into the magazine that she walked into the counter.

Ally blushed and looked down at once again being reminded how in love, in the complete gushy, fluffy and some might get nauseated with all the love, adoration and sweetness before them way , like she and Austin were. But it wasn't their fault, Austin and Ally had been waiting for years for the opportunity to express the deep and true love they had for each other so whenever they were able to show or tell the other how much they love them, they take it wholeheartedly.

"Speaking of cuties, has Oliver Lean finally gotten the hint that in no way and time would you ever be interested in him or think about breaking up with Austin for him. He could pull out all his lame, cheesy and stupid pick-lines and moves and your heart would still belong to Austin. The offer to totally go all Sass-Master over his preppy butt and tell him what is really up still stands, you know. Just saying.

All you have to do is say the word and it will be done, no hassle or trouble. No one messes with my two best friends and gets away with it Not on my watch." Trish commented as she finally put down the magazine and gave Ally her full attention; she might seem self centered to most people around her but mess with her friends or family and you'll get your butt kicked by the self acclaimed sassmaster.

Ever since Ally had started to tutor Oliver in science, one of the most popular but also self centred, arrogant, bully who has no qualms leading woman around with bits of affection and cheating on his many girlfriends, had been flirting and putting the moves on her endlessly. He had even gone so far as to try to demoralize Austin, Trish and Dez to Ally and seek out Austin to brag about one day soon he will steal Ally from him. Ally had tried everything from being polite and firm to get it through that thick head of Oliver's that no way was she interested in more then a tutor-tutoree ship with him so stop embarrassing himself.

"I wish. Nope he still thinks I am playing hard to get or are too stubborn to admit that I have fallen for him, no matter what I say and do to the contrary. I have tried to ignore his advances and just focus on the school subject on hand and even tried to be polite yet firm and tell him to stop doing what he is doing cause I am too in love with Austin to ever think of leaving him so stop while he is ahead and let me do my job.

I am at the end of my rope with Oliver so I have actually e-mailed Ms Jones to tell her what has been happening and if there is anyway Oliver can have another tutor, hopefully male." Ally answered truthfully, she was fed up with that boy's antics but didn't want it to seem like she was always running to her friends for help and guidance, she was a big girl who could take care of herself and that is how she wanted people to see her as. She wanted to handle things herself, though she knew her friends and boyfriend are behind her 100% all ready to fight for her honour when she needs them.

"I hope by magic that Oliver gets the message that I am not interested and focus more on making that "F" in Biology into a grade that will actually let him pass the class proud of himself. Or Ms Jones finds another person for Oliver to harass and horribly flirt with so I can focus on my own love story with the sweetest, romantic, kindest, caring, trustworthy guy who puts me first, treats me as an equal, wouldn't change me for anything and is definitely the man of my dreams." she said while showing off her crossed fingers that this bump will be over soon so she can focus on her Austin again.

"Aww is my girl bragging about me again? That's my girl, always gushing about me to anyone who listens. Thanks sweetie. Then again everyone keeps telling me that gushing\thinking\dreaming about you is my second hobby besides music. What a sappy couple we are but oh well." Austin said as he and Dez came into the store, both of them holding at least two paper bags in one hand and the other hand holding a tray of drinks. As he walked by, he planted a kiss on Ally's cheek then put his free arm around her waist after he put down his parcels.

" But of course. You know me, never miss a moment to brag about my favorite guy to anyone who will listen. Oh nothing to worry your little head about but just a boy giving me some grief and not believing that I am taken and so not interested in him. But I can handle it so don't even give it a thought." Ally said as she smiled up at her boyfriend, love shining out of her eyes as well as her mile watt smile.

Austin could feel the anger creeping up on him at the thought of some guy giving his girl trouble, grief or even make her uncomfortable in anyway. He knew that Ally was able to take care of herself and being friends with Trish for years had brought out her sassy and stubborn side. But still Austin felt an overwhelming desire to protect Ally from any and all emotional hardships and kick whoever is responsible's butt for hurting the young lady he loves, that is what you do for people you love, take care of them and protect them as much as they can.

He knew that most people didn't understand how he and Ally could be so different in personality and interests besides their love of music and be so in love and intuned with each other so they tried to break Austin and Ally up. In his heart, he knew that Ally and he had what most people wished they had; true love and unconditionally understanding of each other inside and out, no questions asked.

_There is no way I am letting any dude let alone this Oliver dude take my girl from me. Not without a fight anyway. Not on Austin Monica Moon's watch, I have to talk to my parents to have my middle name changed legally. I need to determine how to keep Ally busy and away from Oliver until I can have a talk with Mr Lean, man to man. Ohh another Austin-Ally day where we spend a whole day together, being all adorable, gushy and romantic with each other that makes people wish they had the kind of love Ally and I have. Oh wait that is everyday, meh as long as I get some alone time with my girl, I am happy._

Usually on Saturdays, Ally loved to stay in her bed, all warm, snuggly and dozy just daydreaming and dozing in and out of sleep until it was necessary to get up such as a shift at Sonic Boom, a date with Austin or plans with friends. So she was pleasantly surprised when her dream of hers and Austin's first kiss and date was interrupted by her dream guy, crooning in her ear and planting soft kisses on her cheeks, lips and forehead: "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty or does your Prince Charming have to give you true love's kiss? Come on sleepyhead, your prince has a whole day filled with kisses, cuddles, snuggles and more non- lovey dovey activities planned for his princess."

"Hmm I wish I could be awoken every day like this; with kisses and a promise of a day filled with more kisses with my own Prince Austin. Oh man, I must look like an awful sight. Austin, please let me brush my teeth and at least comb my hair before I get my morning kiss. What smells good besides you?" Ally said sleepily as she opened her eyes to hazel eyes dripping with love inches away from hers. She gave him a loving and sleepy smile as she sat up, moving to give him a kiss but remembering her morning breath so she rushed to freshen her breath.

"Oh please how many times do I have to tell you that no matter what you wear, even if you have a face filled of that girlie face mask and have your hair in one of those ridiculous hairstyles and I will think you are the most beautiful girl in the room? Now come on girlie, I made us breakfast and before you ask no I didn't make pancakes so hop to it. Don't make me have to carry you upside down." Austin said as he readied himself to scoop Ally up, he had come early probably waking up Mr Dawson, risking his irritation, in order to start the woman he loves' day off to a sweet start.

Ally eagerly walked down to the kitchen for her "surprise" and her hands flew to her mouth at the scene in front of her: the kitchen table had a fresh bouquet of white daisies in the middle with plates heaping with food from homemade blueberry muffins, omlets with cheese, broccoli and ham and toast with honey, peanut butter and jam at the ready to smoother them with. Glasses of orange juice completed the picture. _I never knew Austin cooked. I guess that is another level of sweetness to him. I love learning new things about him._

The atmosphere while eating was filled with flirting and conversations about what the plan of the day was complete with feeding each other food from their spoon or sneaking bites when the other person wasn't looking, or so they thought. Then while Austin hung upside down on her bed singing random songs, Ally got dressed (red polka dotted sundress and matching wedge sandals) and ready for the day in the bathroom. Then it was time to start "Austin-Ally time" which was a total secret to Ally, no matter how many times she batted her eyes and pulled out the puppy pout, which usually worked on Austin.

"Ohh the zoo! I haven't been here in forever, like grade 4. Ohh I have been wanting to come here for a long time to see all the adorable cutie putie baby animals that have been born. Thank you so much! This is a wonderful surprise!" Ally exclaimed while jumping up and down clapping her hands before hugging Austin in a bear hug then pulling him inside the gate, listing all the animals she wished to visit.

The first stop was a show where wild animals such as elephants, monkeys, wild ponies, lemurs etc are taken out of their cages to perform tricks with their trainers' help and just being their cutie, "aww-worthy" selves which had the audience cooing, clapping and cheering in their seats. Austin and Ally were among the adoring crowd though Austin's hand and arm was starting to hurt with all the tugging, pulling and poking Ally's excitement, eagerness to see the act in it's entirety and her awwing over all the animals was doing. Not that he didn't like seeing his girl being enthusiastic and reverting to her child-like wonder over their zoo adventure, it was one of the ways she was beyond adorkable

"Oh my gosh, those monkeys were so adorable and playful hanging all over their trainer and waving to the audience like "I know I am adorable and talented so eat it up guys!" Ohh I just want to hug and pet them. And those horses and elephants so loved all the attention from the audience and lapped up the praise, attention and treats they got tonight from their trainers for such good work. That show was amazing!" Ally exclaimed as she and Austin followed the herd of families and school groups of elementary kids out of the building.

Austin and Ally walked around looking at the different exhibits and the animals inside, Ally exclaiming how adorable, sweet and playful the animals were with taking one handed pictures of them (the animals might have been adorable but that doesn't mean she wanted to let go of Austin's hand if not necessary). Austin just smiled lovingly at Ally and tried to start a little game with the caged animal such as follow the leader or putting words and thoughts in the animal's mouth in cartoon, high pitched voices which made Ally laugh.

"Cuse me." came a small little voice by their knees. Both looked down to see one of the most adorablest little girl, probably around 4 or 5, ever with big blue eyes looking up at them with shyness, innocence and adoration shining in them. In her tiny little hands she held a dollar store type of notebook and fluffy pink pen. "Sorry to bug you. I huge fan, my mommy says I sing your songs all in the house all the time. I love you guys. Can I have autograph?" Then added the slight batting of her eyes and a pleading look to add fuel to her innocent request and appearance.

Austin and Ally just smiled at her sweetly, not being able to say no to such a sweet and polite request, and bent down to her level so they could have a heart to heart talk with her. " Aww aren't you sweet? Austin and i are always happy to talk with our friends. What is your name sweetheart? Are you having fun with your mommy and daddy?" Ally said in her sweet and patient voice reserved for talking to young children, she always did have a special way with children which made them be drawn to her.

"My name is Kimmy. I am this old" holds up 4 fingers. "My favoritiest animal are the big kitties but my mommy says that if I tried to cuddle them like Mittens, my kitty, they would hurt me. My daddy calls me his little monkey, I no monkey, I no like to swing or climb trees, too scary." Kimmy rambled on in her child-like manner as Austin and Ally both wrote a personalized message of encouragement, support and love by their names.

When her autograph book was returned to her, Kimmy gave a shriek of joy and excitement, threw her tiny arms around Austin and Ally's neck then ran back to her mom who had been standing by to show her. Glad that they had made someone's day that much more special, Austin and Ally continued on their way to the aquarium to see some underwater animals like seals, polar bears, small sharks and of course lots of fishes.

"Wow this place is amazing. It feels like we are actually underwater, whoever created the aquarium definitely did a good job making suitable homes for the animals and making the illusion of being underwater for the visitors. When I was a little girl, I would pretend to be a mermaid princess of my own underwater kingdom and this place only fuelled that daydream whenever dad and I came here. " Ally said, reminiscing one of her most cherished childhood memories, as she and Austin walked and stopped at the big windows observing the action inside.

A group of giggling girls in shorts too short to be legal came up to them at the "mermaid" show, they ignored Ally and actually pushed her aside and threw their purses and cameras as her like she was a chair to throw their stuff on so they could drape themselves on Austin's arms with batting eyes, twirling their hair and flirting up a storm, not caring that Austin was trying to untangle his arms from their grappling hands and had an uncomfortable look.

"Austin Moon, what are you doing at this little kiddie place? Oh I get it, your pathetic, childish girlfriend wanted to come or she would throw a tantrum. I don't know why you are even dating her when there are so many more worthy, more suited to you, a lot more attractive girls out there? Here's my number, call me when you are ready to upgrade." one of the blondes was saying as she tried to wrap her arms once again around Austin, not seeing the "Oh no you can't say that without me having to stand up for the girl I love" look on Austin's face.

"First of all, you may be my fan but that doesn't mean you have the right at any time to say anything bad about Ally. I wish fans like you would get it through your heads that no matter what you say and do in terms of Ally, I love her with all my heart and soul that nothing anyone says or does will change that and because of that I will always stand up and protect her in any circumstances.

There is no other girl besides Ally who has been made for me so sorry to say, no other girl has a chance with me. Now if you will excuse us, Ally and I were having a wonderful day at the zoo and we would like to continue it, so bye." Austin said as he walked to Ally's side, took the stuff out of her arms, put it back in the girls' arms and then wrapped an arm around Ally's waist, knowing that the type of comments the girls said hurt her to the core whether she will admit it or not to herself or him.

Some of the girls slinked away with their tails between their legs, ashamed at being caught bullying Ally by someone they admired so they were leaving before they embarrassed themselves more. Their leader still had the nerve to put her number in Austin's T-shirt pocket then give him a wink and "call me" sign before leaving. She had barely taken one step away before Austin threw the piece of paper away then wrapped an arm around Ally's shoulders leading her farther into the aquarium.

Next adventure was the riverside trail where Austin and Ally walked hand in hand barefoot along the river's edge where the ducks, swans and geese, none of them seemed to recognize them so they weren't related to Pickles, swam, had lunch or just sunbathed in the water and the grass. The couple were lounging on the shore with a picnic of chicken wraps, peach juice, fresh strawberries and blueberries and chocolate chip cookies when Ally's phone rang with a voicemail.

When she saw who it was, she put it on speakerphone: "Hey babe. Really, calling Ms Jones to get me off your tail. A really smoking hot tail by the way, that isn't happening. Once Oliver Lean wants something, he gets it, no matter how many times you tell me how head over heels, true lovey-dovey you are for Moon, it doesn't matter cause in the end you'll be mine. So to stop the fight, for now, I will work with whatever lame-o- is blessed to tutor me. But remember, you Ally Dawson, can't fight me forever."

"Wow that guy has no idea what he is talking about or how to take a hint. I am glad that he is not my tutee anymore, some other girl will have to deal with his huge ego and lame pick up lines and hopefully will not be dumb enough to fall for them cause he is all show and no substances. He isn't grown up enough to handle a real woman with her own feelings, thoughts and opinions. Oh well, now I have more time to spend with my guy." Ally commented as she deleted the message and continued eating like the message never came through.

"Oh lucky lucky me. I get to spend more time with you and not have to deal with some loser who doesn't understand the word "no" and is all up in my girl's business. Only I am allowed to do that cause I know I won't get hit. Yeah me!." Austin bounces a little on his butt, not letting go of Ally while doing it which just made Ally smile at his adorableness, like always. "You sassy girl. Sassing other guys with your sassiness. I have no idea where you got that from, probably from Trish, but Austin likey my sassy girl."

Ally just smiled sweetly at him, secretly pleased at herself that she has started to really stand up for herself and was using her voice instead of being a little scared, shy and mute mouse who only really stood up for her friends and herself when things got really bad._ Ally Dawson is a sassy girl, beware world._ Now that she didn't have to deal with Oliver anymore, she could really enjoy her day with her favourite guy.


End file.
